<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free, Happy and Broke by Trashyfics (A_small_hobbit)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521479">Free, Happy and Broke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_small_hobbit/pseuds/Trashyfics'>Trashyfics (A_small_hobbit)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_small_hobbit/pseuds/Trashyfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to marry Amanda, a pregnant stripper. He's going to leave his best friend because he's a psycopath. This is the right thing to do... Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Townley/Trevor Philips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free, Happy and Broke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael was used to sleepless nights, but today he felt extra bad. He stared at the ceiling of his trailer. When did it come to this? Only a few months ago he was running around robbing places and making big money. Now, he was in a trailer park with a pregnant stripper, and he was going to marry her tomorrow! </p>
<p>His best man is going to be Trevor, his partner in crime. Amanda’s maid of honor was one of her stripper friends. A few weeks ago Amanda was complaining about her boob size, so she asked Michael to get her a boob job. He refused, he wasn't going to waste his money on that! He sighs and gets out of bed. He wasn’t going to fall asleep anyway. He grabbed his phone and walked into the ‘living room’. </p>
<p>He checked his phone. Two messages, both from T. ‘Cant wait.’ and ‘C u tmrw’ He smiled sadly, and he decided to do something stupid. He dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. ‘Hey T, wanna hang out, I’m bored.’ He could hear Trevor chuckle. ‘Sure man, I’ll come pick you up.’ Michael smiled. ‘Sure, see you soon.’ He quickly got dressed and went outside. After a few minutes Trevor’s car pulled up to the trailer. </p>
<p>Michael ran to the car and got in. ‘Couldn’t you drive faster, I was freezing my balls off there.’ He tried to sound mad but he failed. ‘Well asshole, I didn’t call you to hang out at 3 fucking AM.’ They stared at each other for a few moments and then they burst into laughter. ‘Wanna go to a bar?’ Michael grinned. ‘Fuck yeah.’ Trevor starts the engine and speeds off. </p>
<p>‘Sooo how’s the stripper doing? Still wants those fake boobs?’ Michael sighs and rubs his face. ‘Fuck yes, she just doesn’t stop whining. I’m actually regretting this whole marriage idea.’ Trevor's head snaps to the side. ‘For real dude? That’s great!’ Michael smiles sadly. ‘I was only joking T, I can’t leave. I made her pregnant. It’s my responsibility.’ Trevor pulls over and turns to Michael. ‘It’s NOT your responsibility. We can just leave her on the side of the road and never look back!’ </p>
<p>Michael groans. ‘Dude, we’ve talked about this. I can’t abandon my kids.’ ‘Your UNBORN kids! What if it’s a miscarriage? If it is you’ll be stuck with that bitch!’ Michael looks at Trevor. ‘I’m sorry T, but as soon as the kids are born I’m out. No more robbing, I have to take care of my family‘ ‘You’re MY family too, Michael, what about me!?’ Trevor yells. ‘I-I’m sorry, alright? I just.. I have a family now and I can’t keep doing what we’re doing now.’ Trevor frowns. ‘Fine. Get out.’ Michael stares at Trevor in shock. ‘Dude, we’re in the middle of nowhere!’ Trevor opens the door on Michaels side. ‘GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR!’ Michael’s face turns cold. ‘Fine, suit yourself.’ He gets out and Trevor speeds off.</p>
<p>Three hours later and Michael is still walking back to his trailer. ‘Fucking asshole, leaving me here! I didn’t do anything wrong.’ He thinks. The tears start flowing down his face. ‘It’s my fault it’s my fault it’s MY fault. I’m an asshole..’ His legs give in and he drops to the ground. ‘I deserve this. I’m a terrible best friend.’ </p>
<p>A truck pulls up next to him. ‘Hey dude, are you okay?’ Trevor picks up Michael and places him in the passenger seat. ‘Mmm sorry.’ Michael says.<br/>
Trevor drives Michael back to his trailer and drops him off. ‘OMG Trevor what the fuck?!’ Amanda shrieks. ‘Calm your tits.’ Trevor helps Michael out of his seat and guides him to the couch. ‘T, I’m so sorry-’ Amanda comes in the room and stands next to the bed. ‘You’re a fucking asshole Mikey, but so am I, see you at the wedding.’ </p>
<p>Trevor turns to walk away but Michael sits up and grabs Trevor’s wrist. ‘T..’ Amanda sighs and pushes Trevor out of the trailer. As soon as Amanda closes the door Trevor hears screaming. </p>
<p>This afternoon Trevor arrives at the church where Amanda wanted to marry in. He sees Michael sitting outside smoking a cigarette. ‘Hey man, aren’t you going inside?’ He asks. ‘Nah, I gotta wait for the music to start playing.’ Trevor snorts. ‘I know right, how lame can this be?’ </p>
<p>Trevor looks at Michael, actually looks not that mindless staring he usually does. Michael looks more sad and more tired than usual he looks nervous and scared. ‘You don’t wanna get married, do you?’ Michael groans. ‘No, I hate that bitch, she yelled at you.’ Trevor grins evily. ‘Wanna run away together?’ For a few seconds Trevor expects Michael to curse at him and walk away, but he doesn’t. He smiles and slowly turns to look at Trevor. ‘Get outta my head.’ </p>
<p>They get in Trevors truck and giggle. ‘Mikey, I love you.’ Again, Trevor expects Michael to walk away, but again, he doesn’t. They look at each other for a few seconds. ‘Well, let’s get our stuff and go.’ Michael grabs Trevors face and kisses him. ‘I love you too, idiot.’ Michael whispers. ‘Let’s go.’ Amanda gets out of the church, pissed. ‘Michael, get in here!’ She shrieks. Without listening they speed off to their trailers. </p>
<p>‘Fuck yeah Mikey, get your shit and I’ll get mine.’ Michael smiles and nods. ‘I’ll be out in 10 minutes.’ He grabs his clothes, toothbrush, an extra pair of shoes, and all of his cash. ‘That should be enough until we make another score.’ He stuffs all of it in his bag and walks out to smoke a cigarette. Five minutes later Trevor pulls up. ‘Get in, we’re going to the airport.’ </p>
<p>They have to wait for an hour for the plane to arrive and they sit first class. ‘Now we’re broke.’ Michael says. ‘So what?’ Trevor answers. ‘We’re free, happy and broke’ </p>
<p>‘Yeah’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I know it's short but I'm not good at writing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>